


Kemungkinan yang Hilang

by orphan_account



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gen, implied Fuwa/Yaiba
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 06:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alternate ending untuk Kamen Rider Zero-One episode 10
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Kemungkinan yang Hilang

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate ending untuk Kamen Rider Zero-One episode 10

Seharusnya siang yang damai nan cerah ini menjadi waktu yang ideal untuk melanjutkan syuting film.

Seharusnya.

Sayangnya kehadiran Dodo Magia di lokasi syuting membuat hal itu menjadi angan-angan belaka. Tidak sia-sia A.I.M.S bersiaga, karena ternyata Metsuboujinrai.net juga mengincar perekaman film kolaborasi antara Owada Shinya dengan Hiden Intelligence yang ingin memperkenalkan potensi aktor humagear pada khalayak ramai.

Yaiba yang telah berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Valkyrie kini terlibat pertarungan cukup sengit melawan Dodo Magia. Beberapa kali serangan Magia itu nyaris tak dapat ia hindari, bahkan ia sempat tersungkur ketika terkena tebasan pedang Dodo. Kecepatan yang menjadi andalan rushing cheetah pun dapat diimbangi oleh Dodo. Benar-benar kontras dengan Dodo Magia sebelumnya yang dapat begitu mudah dikalahkan.

“Sial, dia sudah berevolusi menjadi semakin kuat,” rutuk Valkyrie dalam hati. Ia kembali menyerang Magia merah di depannya, namun sama seperti serangannya sebelum ini, tidak ada yang berhasil menggoyahkan sang Magia. 

“Percuma saja.”

Dodo melempar Valkyrie dan mengayunkan kedua bilah pedangnya, menebas Valkyrie dengan kekuatan penuh hingga ia terpental jauh dan berubah kembali menjadi manusia.  


Yaiba jatuh bergulung-gulung di aspal, sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Tidak mustahil bila ia mematahkan satu atau dua tulang dalam badannya. Yaiba mencoba bangkit, namun rasa sakit luar biasa membuatnya urung. Manik kecoklatannya menangkap bayangan Dodo Magia yang kembali mengangkat pedangnya, bersiap menyerang.

“Dengan ini, tamatlah kau.”

Seketika waktu berjalan begitu lambat bagi Yaiba. Tebasan pedang kembar milik Dodo membentuk tanda silang, mengeluarkan energi serangan yang cukup besar ke arahnya. Yaiba sempat merasakan badannya seakan-akan tertabrak truk yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, samar-samar terdengar ledakan dan suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya dari kejauhan.

Siapa? Siapa yang memanggil namanya? Yaiba merasa ia harus menjawab, namun ia begitu lelah. Pandangannya kabur. Kesadarannya semakin menjauh.

Ah, tak boleh begini. Ia tak bisa membiarkan A.I.M.S melawan Dodo, magia itu terlalu kuat untuk mereka. Terlalu kuat untuk Fuwa yang belum pulih dari operasi.

Fuwa…

Benar juga…

Kalau ia berhenti di sini…

Siapa yang akan mencegah manusia bodoh itu untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal sembrono…

Yaiba mencoba mengangkat tangannya, mencoba meraih bayang-bayang yang bahkan sudah tak bisa ia kenali, tetapi tenaganya terkuras habis. Tangannya kembali menyentuh aspal, yang kasarnya sudah tak mampu ia rasakan lagi.

Kemudian segalanya menjadi gelap.

“Target, Yaiba Yua, telah berhasil dimusnahkan.” Dodo Magia itu kembali pada wujud humagearnya dan melangkah pergi.

###***###

“YAIBA!”

Fuwa memaksa dirinya untuk berlari, walau sekujur tubuhnya protes lantaran ia belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Kruk-nya ia tinggalkan begitu saja tergeletak di jalan, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan benda bodoh yang mengganggunya bergerak. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah rekan kerjanya.

Fuwa melihat segalanya. Ketika Yaiba tersungkur setelah menerima serangan Dodo. Ketika Dodo melayangkan tebasan penghabisan tepat pada Yaiba, membuatnya terpental ke dinding, merubuhkannya. Sungguh ia merutuki mengapa badannya tidak mau mendengarkan perintahnya hingga ia tidak bisa mencapai Yaiba tepat pada waktunya.

Seandainya ia bisa tiba lebih cepat…

Kini rekannya itu tergeletak tak bergerak. Rambut yang biasanya rapi kini berantakan, terurai kesana kemari, menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang dipenuhi lebam. Bajunya terkoyak, bahkan hangus di beberapa bagian. Mata yang biasanya berkilat tajam penuh perhitungan kini hanya bisa menatap kosong.

“Yaiba..?” Fuwa jatuh terduduk di dekatnya, meraih lengan Yaiba dan mencoba mencari denyut nadinya. Nihil.

Rasa panik yang sempat terabaikan selama ia berlari mulai menjalar memenuhi diri Fuwa. Nafasnya semakin tak beraturan, tangannya gemetaran. Segala percakapan dan image buruk Yaiba di benaknya sirna sesaat, digantikan rasa takut kehilangan rekan kerjanya. Partnernya yang sudah menyelamatkan dirinya tempo hari.

“Yaiba?! Yaiba bertahanlah!” Masih tidak percaya, Fuwa mencoba denyut nadi pada leher Yaiba.

Nihil.

Fuwa tidak ingin menyerah.

Hanya untuk memastikan, Fuwa memeriksa napas Yaiba, memeriksa denyut jantungnya, mencoba mencari tanda-tanda apapun yang membuktikan Yaiba masih hidup.

Apapun itu.

Namun sepasang mata coklat yang memandang Fuwa dengan hampa seakan memberi isyarat bisu padanya untuk menyerah. Untuk merelakannya.

Dengan berat hati, Fuwa menyingkirkan rambut Yaiba dari wajahnya dan mengusapkan tangannya. Menutup kelopak mata rekannya, membiarkannya beristirahat setelah bertugas.

Kemudian ia menghantam aspal dengan kepalan tangannya. Amarahnya memuncak. Dengan segenap rasa bencinya, ia mendesis.

“Metsuboujinrai keparat! Akan kumusnahkan kalian semua!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Fic ini lahir karena saya sedih banyak yang menebak (bahkan kepingin) Yua mati pas natal, akhirnya malah sekalian saja saya bunuh di fic hahaha.  
Awalnya hanya dipost di forum tertutup setelah ep 10 keluar, kemudian saya pikir kenapa tidak sekalian dipost di sini juga.


End file.
